Pain Is Beauty
by Nruoft
Summary: "Maybe waxing isn't so bad," Blaine thought idly to himself.  Please note that this story is NOT as dirty as it sounds. Also, REVIEW :


_Ok crew, my traffic page is finally working, and.. WOW! 2 963 hits and 2 680 visitors in the last six days. That's insane! Thanks so much to everyone. And because I know what you guys like.. here's a little Klaine goodness! Review **PLEASE!**___If you really knew Kurt, you'd know that he's secretly obsessed with the Disney show Hannah Montana.

* * *

If you really knew Kurt, you'd know that he owns exactly sixty-two pairs of shoes.

And if you REALLY knew Kurt Hummel, you'd know that he's absolutely obsessed with his eyebrows. They had to be perfectly plucked, shaped and waxed at any given time. Kurt spent an hour every Sunday perfecting his brows. It was very important to him.

#

If you really knew Blaine, you'd know that he was left-handed.

If you really knew Blaine, you'd know that he loves to sing Katy Perry and Lady GaGa when nobody else was around.

And if you REALLY knew Blaine Anderson, you'd know that he is very, very proud of his thick black eyebrows. Though he was usually groomed to perfection, the dapper, brown-haired boy was protective, even obsessed with his eyebrows. He'd never come close to taking a pair of tweezers near them, and though many had tried, he never planned on changing that.

#

It was a typical Sunday evening for Kurt. It was about eight o'clock, and he was beginning his nightly routine before settling into bed to watch a movie before going to sleep. He buffed, moisturized and cleansed every inch of his round face carefully, before pulling out his store-bought waxing kit. He skillfully applied the wax to the skin underneath his brows, and pressed the cloth strip onto it firmly. Holding the skin taut, he tore off the wax strip, wincing first at the pain but then admiring the smooth skin that was revealed. He smiled to himself and reached for some more wax, but was interrupted by his father's voice calling down the stairs to his bedroom.  
"Kurt!" Burt hollered, "Someone's here to see you!" Kurt wondered who it could be. He swiftly pulled off the pale blue terrycloth headband he'd been using to hold his hair off of his face and fluffed his hair slightly. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Kurt decided that it was probably Mercedes, dropping by for a quick gossip session or Kurt's advice on fixing her chipped manicure. Or maybe it was Rachel, coming over to run some choreography ideas for the Glee club's latest routine by him? Kurt was surprised when a short, brown-haired boy emerged from the staircase. Blaine's smile was contageous, but Kurt couldn't help but wonder how he looked. He was positive that one eyebrow would be that bright shade of red that screamed, "I JUST WAXED MY BROWS". He knew that his hair looked less than acceptable. He was wearing a pair of loose gray sweatpants his blue off-the-shoulder sweatshirt.  
"Hey, you," Blaine said affectionately, walking over to Kurt.  
"Hi, Blaine, um, well, uh.. I look terrible. Give me five minutes," He began, but Blaine pressed a finger to his lips.  
"You look fine, Kurt," he insisted. Kurt gave in and stood up to hug his boyfriend. Pressing his face in Blaine's neck, he breathed in deeply to inhale his scent.

A few minutes later, Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on Kurt's bed, Blaine's jacket discarded on the floor, watching the movie version of "RENT". Blaine was looking at Kurt, taking in his cute smile and round blue eyes, when he noticed Kurt's uneven brows.  
"Doing a bit of waxing, hun?" He asked teasingly while pressing a cool finger against the irritated red skin. The rest of Kurt's face immediately turned the same colour.  
"I like to have my brows perfect at all times," he admitted grudgingly. "Yours aren't any better!"  
"You've got that right," Blaine smiled proudly, turning to focus on the movie. Kurt was deep in thought. A few minutes later, Kurt's clear voice rang out,  
"Hey baaaaaaaaaabe?"  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
"Could I pretty pretty please.. wax your eyebrows?" Blaine just laughed.  
"No way, Kurt," Blaine answered stubbornly.  
"But Blaine, your brows would look so great if I just cleaned them up a bit. You know, the eyebrows are what gives your face all of it's expressions,"

After a few more minutes of cute begging, Blaine finally gave in to Kurt. Kurt sat the older boy down in the chair that was set in front of his mirror. Kurt pulled out a small brow comb and reached to examine Blaine's brows, but Blaine held out a hand and stopped him.  
"Really Kurt? We even need the little comb?"  
"Blaine, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right," Kurt replied, reaching through Blaine's outstretched arms to begin shaping the brows. Blaine sighed and gave in. Waxing couldn't be that bad. Girls did it all the time, right?

As soon as Kurt tore the first piece of white fabric off of Blaine's eyebrow, Blaine yelped loudly. His skin quickly turned a bright, alarming shade of red.  
"Kurt!" he bellowed, "That HURT!"  
"Shh, pain is beauty," Kurt smiled. After completing a few more small sections, Kurt knew that Blaine needed a break. His entire left eyebrow was swollen and red, and Kurt could see the tears swimming in his eyes. Kurt leaned down and gently kissed the most painful looking area. Blaine made a little humming noise, and Kurt took that as a sign to continue. He went about kissing all of the irritated areas softly. Somehow, that escalated to laying together on Kurt's bed, kissing slowly and passionately.

"Maybe waxing isn't so bad," Blaine thought idly to himself.


End file.
